Torn Between Right and Wrong
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Caroline is engaged to Klaus, and Damon is engaged to Elena. On the night of Caroline's rehearsal dinner, she challenges Damon to prove he still cares for her by having a one night stand. DE/DC/KC
1. Chapter 1

**Torn Between Right and Wrong**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Okay, I'm seriously going to fire my muse at some point, because my ideas are getting WAY too shocking! This story is AU, and it blends both Klaroline and Daroline (I still secretly ship them, I'll admit), and the plot is this: Caroline is getting married to Klaus, and Damon is getting married to Elena. On the night of Caroline and Klaus' rehearsal dinner, Caroline sees Damon in a different light and challenges him to prove that deep down, he still cares and they have a steamy night in Damon's bed. Thing is, is it just a one-night stand, or something much deeper? No spoilers, you'll just have to follow along.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Klaus' Mansion_

Damon held Elena's hand as they walked into Klaus' mansion. Tonight was Klaus and Caroline's rehearsal dinner and since she was Caroline's maid of honor, Elena was obligated to attend. She was beyond excited, as Damon could tell from the energy he was sensing off of his future wife. He had wanted to avoid coming here, but he knew that was important to Elena, not to mention Caroline, so he reluctantly agreed to come to the dinner.

No sooner did they enter the mansion than they were greeted by Caroline herself. When Damon saw her, he tried not to notice just how breathtakingly beautiful she looked in the royal blue sleeveless cocktail dress she was wearing, which was no doubt given to her by Klaus, who liked to shower his bride-to-be with expensive gifts.

"Hey, guys," she said. "Glad you could make it."

Elena smiled at her friend. "Well, of course we made it, Caroline. I mean, I am your maid of honor, after all." She took the blonde vampire's hands in hers. "Are you excited about your big day tomorrow?"

"Oh, as ready as I'll ever be," said Caroline. "I still can't believe that by this time tomorrow night, I'll be Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson." She sighed. "But, I can't help but feel a bit nervous, you know? I mean, I want everything to be perfect."

"You have nothing to be nervous about," said Elena. "You're going to be the most beautiful bride in Mystic Falls." She looked at Damon. "Right, Damon?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah, most definitely."

Caroline smiled at the blue-eyed Salvatore brother. "It's always a pleasure to see you again, Damon. I know that things haven't exactly been great between you and Klaus, and..."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Blondie, I just want to get this over with. Elena wanted me to come here because it was important to her, seeing as how she's your maid of honor and everything, but nothing has changed between me and Klaus. I still hate the bastard's guts."

Elena gave her fiance a stern look, but said nothing. She knew better than to argue with Damon when it was obvious that this was one argument she wasn't going to win anyway. She took off her coat and gave it to one of the servants, who immediately took it from her. Elena then took Damon's arm and they walked into the dining room, followed by Caroline.

Klaus, who was standing by the fire place and drinking some champagne he had poured earlier, smiled as he saw Damon and Elena walking in.

"Damon, Elena, so good of you to come. Caroline and I are honored to have you here on this, the eve of our rehearsal dinner, and we are also honored to have you be part of our wedding tomorrow."

Elena nodded. "Well, we know how important it is to Caroline, so we didn't want to disappoint her."

"Indeed." Klaus then motioned for everyone to take their seats. "Come, sit, relax, and share some delicious food and drink with us."

Damon took his seat next to Elena at the table and looked up from his plate every minute or two to see Caroline. Of course, she was too busy being all lovey dovey with Klaus to notice him, but he he couldn't help but notice her. Was it his imagination or did she get more beautiful since their brief time together when she was human? He wanted to say that it had to do with her becoming a vampire, but he knew it couldn't have been that. No, there was something about her that was throwing him off.

_Stop it, Damon,_ his thoughts scolded him. _You're with Elena now, and Caroline was in the past. She's marrying Klaus, and you shouldn't be dwelling on something that happened in the past. She was a human then, and you were in a pretty dark place when you used her for blood and sex. Whatever you're feeling now, it's all trivial compared to what you feel for Elena._

Throughout the dinner, Elena looked at Damon and noticed that he was quiet. "Damon, are you okay? You barely spoke to me all evening."

"I'm fine, love," said Damon. "I'm just deep in thought, that's all."

"Apparently," said Elena. "Care to tell me what you're thinking about?"

Damon hesitated. Did he dare tell her that his thoughts were directed toward Caroline? No, she'd hate him for sure if he said anything. Instead, he cleared his throat and said, "It's nothing, Elena. I just...don't want to be here, that's all." He stood up and, nodding politely, walked out of the dining room.

Caroline looked up to see Damon leaving. What was _with_ that man tonight? She never saw him act quite like this before, and she had known him since before she was turned. Was it the wine? She had definitely had quite a few of them tonight, but this was definitely not like him at all. She faintly remembered him looking at her during the course of the evening, but dismissed it as nothing.

She then said to Klaus, "I'm going to head home a little early tonight, sweetie. You know, don't want to stay up too late because of our big day tomorrow and all."

"Good idea, darling," he replied. "You need to look your best when you walk down that aisle." He kissed her softly. "Good night, Caroline. I'll see you tomorrow."

Caroline smiled and returned his kiss, after which she got her coat back from one of the servants, heading out of the mansion. Elena, still puzzled about Damon's behavior, took this as her cue to leave as well. Of course, now she had two people to worry about, Damon and Caroline. Not that Caroline never acted weird in her life, both human and vampire, but this was unusual, even for her.

_Something strange is going on here,_ she thought. _And I have a feeling that I'm not going to like the answers._

_Mystic Grill – Later..._

Damon sat at his usual place at the bar, ordering his usual bourbon, when Caroline arrived at the Grill shortly after leaving Klaus' mansion. Although she felt a bit guilty about the lie she told before she left, even if there was a hint of truth behind it, she still wanted to maybe find out what was going on.

She carefully approached the bar and took a seat next to Damon, also ordering some bourbon, earning her a quizzical look.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be here? I thought you were going home because you didn't want to 'stay up too late'?"

Caroline ignored the bitterness in his tone. "I was concerned about you, Damon, shocking as it is. You barely said three words to me all night, and then, you walk out on me the night before I'm supposed to take the biggest step of my life, even bigger than when I became a vampire."

Damon scoffed as he took another sip of his drink. "Bullshit. You never worried about me. The only thing you're worried about is making sure everything goes smoothly at your wedding. Hell, you're so busy being all lovey dovey with Klaus, I'm not even an _inkling_ in your pretty little head."

"And here I thought being engaged to Elena would cure you of being an ass."

"Only slightly, Blondie," said Damon. "I still let it slip from time to time."

Caroline grabbed the glass of bourbon that was placed in front of her. "Oh, come on, Damon, admit it, you can't stand the fact that I'm marrying Klaus, and it's more than just because you think he's the scum of the earth. You can't stand it because deep down, you care about me."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah, that's it exactly," said Caroline. "Even though you treated me like second rate shit because you were using me for your own personal gain, you cared about me. That's why it kills you knowing that I'm marrying Klaus." She smirked. "In fact, I want you to prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That you still care about me," said Caroline. "I saw the way you were looking at me tonight, undressing me with your eyes and imagining I was kissing you instead of Klaus. You like challenges, don't you? Well, I challenge you to prove to me that you care about me."

"Don't tempt me, little girl," said Damon. "You know I don't do well with temptation."

"This isn't temptation, Damon," said Caroline. "I'm serious."

Damon said nothing as he ran a finger down her arm. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Still, this was only a friendly challenge from an ex-girlfriend, wasn't it? After tomorrow, she'd be married to Klaus and he'd still be engaged to Elena.

"All right, I accept your challenge, but under one condition."

Caroline nodded. "And that is?"

"We don't tell Klaus or Elena about this," said Damon. "Under no circumstances are we to tell them. If they ask, we'll simply say we met for drinks as old friends and hopefully, that will work."

"Okay, I can deal with that," said Caroline. "Now, let's say we get this over and done with?"

_Damon's Room, Salvatore Boarding House – Later..._

Damon attacked Caroline's lips savagely as they closed the door behind them for privacy, pushing her against the wall, running his hands up and down her body. Caroline returned kiss and ripped his shirt open, running her hands across his perfect chest, earning her a groan from him. Damon then felt himself getting hard to the point of pain as he felt what she was doing to him. Eager for more, he carried her to the bed, reaching behind her to undo the zipper of her dress, letting it fall to the ground at her feet and undoing the clasps of her bra, releasing her breasts, caressing and kissing them.

Caroline let out a scream of pleasure as she felt his hot breath on her skin, her fangs extending. She then hesitated. Did she dare bite him? She knew it would heal, but did she take the chance of leaving her mark on his neck?

"You want to bite me, don't you, Caroline?" said Damon. "Go ahead, do it. No one has to know."

"I can't," said Caroline. "I don't..."

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" said Damon. "Now, go on, bite me."

Caroline wanted to protest further, but it would only fall on deaf ears anyway, so she dug her fangs right into Damon's neck, his blood colliding with her tongue, driving her insane. She had never bitten Damon before, since she was a human when she was with him previously. The only guys she remembered biting were Matt, and more recently, Klaus when they were intimate. Upon impact, Damon hissed in pleasure, pushed her down onto the bed, and practically ripped off his pants and boxers, as well as her stockings and panties, driving his hard erection into her core, groaning at how hot and tight she was, thrusting hard and fast against her.

Caroline pulled out of his neck and licked up the excess blood with her tongue, gyrating her hips against him, keeping in sync with his movements. She then rolled over so that she was on top, riding him just as hard and fast. Damon pulled her down for a scorching kiss, the heat between them rising with every thrust. He felt his fangs growing and wanted so badly to bite her, but something told him not to. As much as he enjoyed her biting him, he didn't want add more conflict, since he was pretty sure his scent was getting on her. If he bit her, it would only make things worse, so he retracted his fangs.

Caroline, although she was disappointed that he didn't bite her back, had a feeling that he did it because he didn't want Klaus to find out, and in a way, she was kind of grateful.

_2 Hours Later..._

Damon exhaled and sweat cascaded down his face as he held Caroline close under the sheets of his bed. They had spent the last two hours having perhaps the best sex imaginable, and it turned out to be two hours well spent.

"Wow," he said. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, it was," said Caroline. "It was also kind of fun."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You pretended I was Klaus, didn't you? To take the guilt away?"

"Okay, maybe I did," said Caroline. "Why? You pretended I was Elena, right? So, we both don't have anything to feel guilty about."

As she spoke, Caroline hoped that she was right. She loved Klaus deeply and what happened here tonight was just a one night thing, no strings attached. Damon was just a friend, and he was engaged to Elena, who was practically her sister due to their closeness.

_**Note: Yeah, don't ask how I thought this up, but this is an experiment, since I ship Klaroline, Daroline, and Delena. My mind is evil, I know, but that's how I roll.**_

_**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. I only own the story.**

_**Note: Wow, sixteen reviews, this is so epic! Since I've received such great feedback, I'm going to update "Torn Between Right and Wrong," having planned it out as I was writing the end of the first chapter. No spoilers, except the action takes place at the Salvatore boarding house the next day.**_

_Salvatore Boarding House – Next Day..._

Damon smiled in his sleep, thinking about what he did the night before. The heat and the passion between him and Caroline was just so intense, even more so than when she was human. Speaking of the fiesty blonde vampire, Damon slowly opened his eyes and discovered that she was asleep next to him, her arms wrapped possessively around his waist under the sheets. Shit, the sex couldn't have been that good that she spent the night, could it?

Before he could think about it, Damon heard his cell phone ringing and, carefully reaching over so that he didn't wake the sleeping Caroline, picked it up and looked at the ID, blinking when he saw Elena's number. Strange, why she was calling him this early? Deciding it was best to not ignore the call, he pressed "Send" and brought the phone to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, what happened to you last night?" she replied. "I tried calling you several times, but you didn't answer and I left you several messages."

"Really?" said Damon. "I guess I must've passed out when I came home last night and I didn't hear the phone ring." _Bullshit, _his mind scolded him. _You didn't "pass out." You were having hot, passionate, primal sex with Caroline, you just don't want Elena to know about it._

"I was just concerned about you," said Elena. "You left the party rather abruptly and..."

"Elena, I really don't want to be lectured about that, okay?" said Damon. "I said that I didn't want to be there and let's just leave it at that."

For a moment, there was silence on the other end, and Damon wondered if he had said anything to piss Elena off and she had hung up on him. However, he heard her breathing, which meant she was still on the phone.

"All right, I won't say anything about it," she said. "But, I will see you at the wedding later, right?"

"Of course," said Damon. "Even though I'm not exactly bosom buddies with Klaus, I'll be there because it's important to you."

"Great," said Elena. "We'll have a great time, especially at the reception after the ceremony. Hope you've got your dancing shoes ready, because I'm definitely looking forward to dancing with you on that dance floor."

Damon smiled. "There's no one else I'd share that dance floor with."

"Okay, I won't keep you because I know you'll have to get ready and everything," said Elena. "I love you, Damon, and I'll see you later."

"I love you too, Elena," said Damon. "See you later."

With that, he hung up and placed the phone back on the nightstand, after which he gently nudged Caroline, who smiled as she opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her, kissing him lightly.

"Hi."

Damon smiled in spite of himself and returned her kiss. "Hi. Sleep okay?"

"Oh, I slept better than okay," said Caroline. "I think I slept better than I have in months." She playfully tapped his nose. "I had fun last night, Damon. I'm glad that I suggested it." Not waiting for him to reply, she added, "Was that Elena on the phone?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were asleep?"

"Hello, vampire hearing, remember?" said Caroline. "_I_ may have been sleeping, but my _ears_ were wide awake." She kissed him again. "So, what did she want?"

"She was concerned because of my departure from the party last night, and that she left me several messages on my phone." He saw her smile fade. "Don't worry, I made no mention that I was with you. I just told her that I passed out when I came home and didn't hear the phone ring."

Caroline let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Damon nodded. "No problem. After all, we did say that we weren't going to mention any of this to Klaus and Elena, didn't we?"

Caroline nodded. "We did." She stretched and reluctantly removed the covers and before she could get out of bed, she felt herself being held back. Looking over, she saw that Damon had his arms around her waist. "Damon, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, maybe I liked you in my bed so much that I don't want you to leave."

Caroline smiled and shook her head. "Damon, you know I'm getting married today, don't you? How do you think it would look if I didn't show up at my own wedding?"

Damon wanted to protest, tell her no, but knew she wouldn't listen. Still, he hated the fact that they both belonged to other people, him to Elena, her to Klaus. Shit, fate was such a bitch.

Reluctantly, Damon released Caroline from his grip and watched her as she got dressed. Memories of last night played so vividly in his mind, how good her body felt against his, and, as selfish as it sounded, he wanted to marry her himself. Why should Klaus get to have her? True, he was rich, but Damon was too. Granted, he was younger than Klaus, but he didn't give a shit.

As soon as Caroline got dressed, Damon forced himself to pull on his pants and underwear. "Let me walk you to the door at least."

Caroline smiled again. "I'd like that, thank you."

As soon as he got his pants on, Damon walked with Caroline downstairs, stealing glances at her as they walked, still picturing her naked. God, what was _wrong_ with him? Last night should've meant nothing to him, that he was engaged to Elena, the woman he loved more than anything in the world. So, why was he suddenly feeling this way about Caroline?

As they approached the door, Damon detected some heavy breathing coming from the living room and went to investigate, Caroline following behind him. When he got there, he saw Stefan on the couch, having hot, passionate, primal sex with...Katherine! What the hell was she doing there? She couldn't have been invited to the wedding, given how she always ran from Klaus. Whatever the reason, he didn't like the fact that they were going at it like a pair of horny teenagers in the back of a van at Woodstock, which both Salvatore brothers had been around for.

Looking at Caroline, he whispered, "Go on home. I don't want you to see this."

Caroline nodded and whispered back, "Okay, I'll see you later then."

With that, she carefully kissed his cheek and left. Once the blonde vampire was gone, Damon decided to speak up.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, what the hell are you two _doing_?"

Stefan looked up at his brother, pulling out. "Damon, it's not what it looks like."

"It's not, huh?" said Damon. "Then, how do you explain you and Katherine naked and doing the Horizontal Limbo on the couch? Tell me _that_, Romeo."

Katherine smirked. "Oh, hi, Damon. What's the matter, jealous that we didn't include you?"

Damon wasn't fazed by this. "I think we played that game in 1864, you little slut." He looked at Stefan. "Now, what the hell is going on here? And don't tell me that you were out hunting and you happened to run into her."

"Actually, that's _exactly_ what happened," said Stefan. "I was out in the woods, hoping to get some hunting in, and Katherine was there. I knew what she wanted without her saying a word, and I tried to say no, but the next thing I knew, we were on the couch and having sex."

Damon raised an eyebrow. Why did he have a hard time believing that? However, he wasn't about to press the issue. "Look, I don't give a shit right now, I have a wedding to get ready for and I'm _not_ in the mood for this."

"Really?" said Katherine. "You certainly _looked_ like you were in the mood when _Caroline_ was here. I'd hate to be in your shoes when Elena and Klaus find out about your little escapade."

"That, you conniving little whore, is none of your business," said Damon. "Besides, there's nothing _between_ me and Caroline anymore."

Katherine then sarcastically coughed, "Except your dick."

Damon growled at her and, not wanting to deal with it anymore, walked away and left the room. Stefan watched him leave and looked at Katherine rather sternly, not liking what she had said to his brother.

"That wasn't very nice, you know."

Katherine ignored his stern look and smiled. "The truth is _never_ nice, Stefan. That's why nobody likes to hear it. I wonder just how long it's going to take before it gets out that Damon and Caroline were doing something they weren't supposed to, and right before Caroline becomes Klaus' blushing bride?"

_**Note: All right, guys, here we go, Chapter 2 of "Torn Between Right and Wrong." I threw in a Steferine scene in here because I can, and I happen to ship them as well. ^_^**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Okay, guys, I got this weird idea for the next chapter of "Torn Between Right and Wrong," and I thought I'd write it while it's still fresh in my head. Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome! When we last left everyone, Damon and Caroline have a cute moment together after their steamy night and Damon catches Stefan and Katherine on the couch. No spoilers, except the action in this chapter is divided into two parts and let's just say things are going to get rather hot for Damon and Caroline.**_

_Damon's Bathroom – After the Scene with Stefan and Katherine..._

Damon walked into the bathroom and stepped out of his pants, turning on the water in the shower and stepping in, letting the water hit him. The wedding was set for that afternoon, and he wanted to wash the smell of sweat and sex off of him, even though he thoroughly enjoyed every ounce of that sweat, and he hated to wash it off, as well as Caroline's scent. However, the last thing he wanted was to show up smelling of another man's fiancee, even though that other man was the man he was jealous of.

As he washed himself, Damon closed his eyes and all of a sudden, he thought he felt someone wrapping their arms around him and when he looked, he saw...

"Caroline? I thought you left?"

Caroline smiled. "I did, but I came back. I just couldn't leave you, Damon."

"What about Klaus?" said Damon. "The wedding?"

"I don't care about that," said Caroline. "I don't want to marry Klaus. I want you."

Before Damon could say anything, he felt himself being pushed against the tile as Caroline kissed him roughly, running her hands all over his body and then leaving his lips to kiss down his body, kneeling in front of him and taking his cock into her mouth, sucking on it. Damon groaned and then arched his back as he felt what she was doing to him and let out a hiss of pleasure. When he went to yank her up off the floor to pull her to him, he nearly fell forward. Blinking, Damon looked all around, to see if anyone else was there.

"Caroline?"

No answer. That was strange. For a minute there, he thought he was seeing her when it had all been a hallucination. Looking down at himself, Damon saw that he was rock hard. Shit, he just had to have a shower fantasy. Could it be that last night actually meant something after all? It wasn't just a friendly challenge?

_This is just terrific,_ he thought. _I'm an engaged man and I'm having feelings for my ex-girlfriend after having one night of fiery sex. And on her wedding day, no less. Great, what the hell am I going to do now?_

_Caroline's House – That Same Moment..._

Caroline dried her hair furiously as she walked into her bedroom after her shower. As much as she hated to wash Damon's scent away, she didn't want Klaus to smell him on her during the ceremony. After all, last night was just a last hurrah, a way to loosen up before she got married. However, why did she get the sudden feeling that things had gone a little too well?

Sighing, she went over to her bed, dropping the towel for her hair as she walked.

"Now, that's a waste of a perfectly good towel."

Caroline blinked and turned around to see...

"Damon? What are you doing here?"

Damon smirked at her. "Isn't it obvious? I came here for you."

"Wait, this is impossible," said Caroline. "I thought that last night was just a one time thing? I mean, you're engaged to Elena and I'm about to marry Klaus."

Damon picked up the towel and used it to pull Caroline to him. "I don't want Elena. I want you, it's always been you. Forget Klaus, run away with me. Marry me, Caroline, I want to be with you forever. Take care of you the way you should be taken care of."

Caroline was about to reply when she was silenced by a scorching kiss as Damon captured her lips with his, pulling her robe apart, noticing that she didn't have any underwear on underneath. He grabbed one of her breasts and gently squeezed it before leaning down to kiss the delicate flesh, pushing her down onto the bed. Then, he licked the tender nipples with his tongue, running his hands all over her body. Caroline moaned as she felt what he was doing, not wanting him to stop.

When she sat up, Caroline didn't see anyone else in the room with her. "Damon? Where are you?"

No answer. He had never really been there at all, it was just her imagination. Shit, why did she have to have a fantasy about Damon when she was getting ready for her wedding? Oh, this was going to be a long day, she could tell.

_Damn you, Damon, you had to accept my challenge, didn't you?, _she thought. _Then again, I probably have no room to talk, since I was the one who challenged you. Still, you just entered my mind at the worst possible moment, and in the worst possible place. Great, does this mean that I'll be thinking about you while I'm getting my gown on, walking down the aisle, and saying, "I do"? Shit, the things I get myself into, and it's all because of a night of unbelievable sex with Damon Salvatore. Why couldn't I have had a one night stand with Matt? Or even Tyler? No, it had to be with Damon._

Sighing again, she closed her robe and tried her best to put the whole hallucination out of her mind. The last thing she wanted to worry about was a fantasy she just had about the guy who had given her a taste of what it was like to be with a bad boy.

_**Note: I know, this chapter was shorter than the last one, but I wanted to up the ante and include some hallucinations for Damon and Caroline to have about each other (Damon, a shower hallucination, and Caroline, a bedroom hallucination). Stay tuned for more excitement!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Okay, guys, I think I can accredit the idea for the next chapter of "Torn Between Right and Wrong" to my back being sore after falling down the stairs at 1 in the morning. Anyway, thank you for the reviews so far! I really appreciate all the feedback and support! When we last left everyone, Damon has a shower hallucination about Caroline, and Caroline has a bedroom hallucination. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Klaus' Mansion – Before the Ceremony..._

Caroline tried to be appear too nervous as she stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. The gown she was wearing was made to look like a medieval princess bride. Of course, since Klaus was from the Middle Ages, it came as no surprise. Still, Caroline was having doubts about this whole thing. She tried not to think about it, but the hallucination she had about Damon in her bedroom haunted her. Why the hell was she feeling like this? Was it because she challenged him to prove that he still cared?

"Caroline, are you okay? You look like you're a million miles away."

Elena's question brought her back to reality somewhat and she shook her head. "I don't know, Elena. I guess I'm more nervous than I thought I was."

"Just relax, everything is going to be fine," said Elena. "You're going to be marrying Klaus today. He's the man you love, the one you want to be with."

Caroline said nothing, just looked in the mirror again, not sure what to think. She didn't dare tell Elena that she slept with Damon, since that had been the condition of accepting her challenge. Shit, why did he have to be so damn hot?

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

Caroline and Elena both snapped to attention and turned to see Katherine standing there. How the hell did she get in unnoticed? Seriously, Klaus needed to invest in a better security system, since people could sneak in and out.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" said Elena. "Can't you see that Caroline is getting married today?"

Katherine scoffed. "Of course I can, I'm not blind. In any case, I'm here to speak to the bride alone."

Elena scowled. "About what?"

"I believe that's for me to know and Caroline to find out," said Katherine. "Now, Elena, if you'll kindly step out of the room, Caroline and I have serious matters to discuss. If the guests wonder where the bride is, just tell them that she needs a few more minutes."

Elena didn't like what was going on, but said nothing as she walked out of the room. Once she was gone, Katherine shut the door for privacy. Caroline gulped nervously as she met Katherine's gaze. It was never anything good with her involved, so she failed to see why she was here.

"Katherine, I don't want any trouble from you, and today of all days."

Katherine laughed. "What makes you think I'm here to cause trouble? I just came to have a chat with my favorite blonde vampire. There's no law against there, is there?" She cleared her throat and her face grew serious. "Caroline, you can't marry Klaus. Not today, not ever."

"What? Can't marry Klaus?" said Caroline. "Why?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," said Katherine. "You can't marry Klaus because you love Damon. Don't try to deny it, because it's true. You can't stop thinking about him and it making you have doubts. Why not make it easy on yourself and run away with Damon?"

"I don't believe you," said Caroline. "In fact, why should I believe you? You like to lie and bend people to your will. Why the hell should I do what you say? I stopped doing that a long time ago. You may have turned me, but you don't get to tell me what I can and can't do anymore."

Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know, I see your lips moving and sounds are coming out, but I don't understand a word you're saying. It's all just 'blah, blah, blah.' Now, if you're finished, it's my turn to speak. I want you to leave Klaus at the altar and ride off into the sunset with Damon."

Caroline growled. "Stop it, Katherine! I won't have you talking like that!"

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? Kill me?" said Katherine. "Go ahead, try it. I should warn you, though, if you kill, you'll be killing Elena."

"What are you talking about?" said Caroline. "You and Elena aren't linked anymore."

"Don't be so sure about that," said Katherine. "I had us magically linked again, so if you so much as stake me, you'll have Elena's death on your hands. Unless you want to kill your maid of honor, I suggest you do as I say."

Caroline hesitated. She didn't know what Katherine was planning, but she sure as hell didn't like it. She especially didn't like the fact that she couldn't do anything without hurting Elena in the process. Could it be that she knew about what happened between her and Damon and she was doing this as part of a much bigger plan that she had up her sleeve?

"What are you up to, Katherine?"

"Let's just say that I know that you're about to make the biggest mistake of your life and I intend on helping you correct it beforehand."

_**Note: I know, I know, cliffhangers are evil, but I have an idea for Chapter 5, and I need to end Chapter 4 here. Don't worry, it will be a continuation of the plot I came up with for this chapter. What is Katherine's plan? Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Okay, guys, I'm going to update "Torn Between Right and Wrong," having had an idea for it for the past several days. Thank you for all the reviews so far. You guys are awesome! When we last left everyone, Caroline has just gotten her gown on and Katherine shows up, telling her that she can't marry Klaus because she still loves Damon. No spoilers, except the action in this chapter takes place at the Salvatore boarding house while Katherine and Caroline's pow-wow is going on.**_

_Salvatore Boarding House – That Same Moment..._

"What do you mean you're not going? Damon, this is important to Elena. You told her that you'd be there."

Stefan didn't understand why Damon was hesitant about going to Caroline's wedding, since that's all he and Elena had been talking about for weeks.

"You heard me, I'm not going," said Damon. "I know that it's important to Elena, but the truth is, I did something that I shouldn't have done, and I'm afraid if I went to the wedding, it would be awkward for everyone involved."

"Why would it be awkward?" said Stefan. "What did you do?"

"I'll give you a hint. It was the same thing I caught you and Katherine doing this morning."

Stefan's eyes went wide. "You slept with Caroline? Damon, why the hell did you do that? Klaus is going to smell your scent on her and he's going to be out for blood." He nodded sharply at his brother. "_Your _blood."

"If you must know, Caroline challenged me to prove that I still cared about her," said Damon. "Of course, not being one to turn down a challenge, I accepted and before we knew it, we're in my bed, having sex like no tomorrow." He sighed. "I tried to pretend that I was having sex with Elena, but it didn't work. Stefan, I loved it. Damn me, I loved it." He banged his fist on the doorway of the bathroom. "Hell, I even love _Caroline_."

Stefan shook his head. "Damn it, Damon, you're engaged to Elena. Do you realize that you cheated on your fiancee with her best friend?"

Damon growled at his brother. "I do, but the sad part is, I don't even feel guilty about it. I thought that I'd pretend that it didn't mean anything, that it was just a friendly challenge from an ex-girlfriend, but it did mean something, and I feel like I'm going straight to hell, if I'm not there already."

Stefan was about to say something else when his phone rang. Curious as to who it was, he looked at the screen and saw Katherine's number on the ID. He pressed "Send" and placed the phone by his ear.

"Yes, Katherine?"

"Has Damon left yet?"

"No, he's still here," said Stefan. "He says that it would be awkward if he was there."

"Well, tell him to get his ass over to Klaus' mansion," said Katherine. "It's getting close to crunch time, and unless we want Caroline to make the biggest mistake of her life, he'd better get here and object to this union."

"You _knew_ Damon and Caroline slept together?"

"Of course," said Katherine. "I'm surprised _you_ didn't."

"I didn't know until Damon told me," said Stefan. "Were you able to convince Caroline not to go through with the wedding?"

"She's trying to resist, but I'm getting through to her."

"May I ask what method you're using?"

"You know I don't reveal my motives, Stefan," said Katherine. "In any case, just get Damon to the mansion so that this can work."

Stefan looked toward Damon and before he could reply, Katherine hung up on him. He growled and angrily pressed the "End Call" button and shoved it back into his pocket. Damon gave his brother a quizzical look.

"What did Katherine have to say?"

"She said that she knows about you and Caroline, and that you should go to the wedding and object to the union."

"What?" said Damon. "How? Klaus will go on a rampage if that happens."

"She wasn't specific."

"Why does that not surprise me?" said Damon. "Of course, this is Katherine we're talking about, so cryptic instructions are what you get with her." He sighed. "All right, I'll go. But, this better not be a trick. If it is, I don't care if you two have reconciled, I'll rip her slutty throat out."

He didn't give Stefan a chance to answer and walked away, returning a few seconds later, dressed for the wedding, even though he wasn't going to be staying long.

_Klaus' Mansion..._

Caroline tried to keep from crying as she wrote the note Katherine had instructed her to write. It wasn't that she was afraid of Klaus, far from it. She was more afraid of Katherine and what she would do to Elena if she refused. Speaking of Elena, she was oblivious to the fact that she was magically linked to Katherine again, and as long as Caroline cooperated, she would also be safe.

Katherine watched as the blonde vampire finished writing the note and smiled at her once she had completed her task. Caroline gave her a stern look.

"What's going to happen now?"

"If Stefan has done his part, Damon should be here any minute."

"One question," said Caroline. "Who's going to keep Klaus busy?"

The answer to Caroline's question came in the form of Klaus' sister, Rebekah. Caroline blinked when she saw the other blonde and wondered just how the hell Katherine roped her into this. As if knowing what Caroline was going to ask, Katherine decided to answer.

"I enlisted Rebekah's assistance just before I came up here," she said. "I explained everything to her and she agreed."

Caroline blinked. "But, why would she agree to this?"

"Aside from you, I'm the only one Nik listens to," said Rebekah. "With any luck, he'll be distracted long enough for you and Damon to make your getaway." She took the note from Caroline. "He'll no doubt be devastated when I give him this."

"And Elena? What if she asks why I'm leaving?"

"Tell her that you can't go through with it," said Katherine. "That it was a mistake. Don't go into details, just tell her that you're calling off the wedding and that you need more time."

Caroline doubted that would work, but she had to at least try it. "All right. When should I leave?"

"If you were smart, you'd leave now," said Rebekah. "After all, you'd want to get a far enough head start."

Caroline said nothing more as she walked past Katherine and Rebekah. Then, kicking her vampire speed into high gear, she hurried out of the mansion. No sooner did she get outside than she saw Damon's Camaro pull up. She smiled slightly and went toward it, holding up her dress as she ran.

Damon saw her coming in and opened the door. "Get in!"

Caroline nodded and climbed into the car, buckling her seat belt and closing the door. "Drive, Damon. I don't care where we go, just drive and don't stop!"

Nodding, Damon stepped on the gas and drove away from the mansion. As he drove, Caroline hoped that Rebekah would be able to hold up her end of the bargain and keep Klaus distracted while she and Damon got a good enough distance away. She also hoped that Elena didn't find out, or they'd really be in deep shit.

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Here is Chapter 5 of "Torn Between Right and Wrong." Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Okay, guys, I'm going to go ahead with the next chapter of "Torn Between Right and Wrong," having just gotten a request from CarolineSalvatore, who also reviewed the last chapter. Thank you to those who also sent reviews. You guys are great! When we last left everyone, Caroline agreed to go through with what Katherine told her, and, upon leaving the mansion, she got into Damon's car, driving as far away as possible. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Somewhere Outside of Mystic Falls – After the Escape..._

Caroline sighed as the wind played in her hair, still thinking about what went on back at the mansion and wondered just how long it would take for Klaus to discover that she was gone. Knowing him, he probably wouldn't take this very well and Rebekah would most likely be on the receiving end of his rage. Then, after he punished her, he'd come after her and Damon. In that moment, Caroline was afraid for Damon, given what she felt for him.

Damon noticed that she was being quiet and said, "Penny for your thoughts, Caroline?"

His question brought Caroline back to reality somewhat and before she could answer him, she saw a sign for a motel, which gave her an idea. "Damon, stop here."

"But, you said..."

"I know, but I'm making an exception," said Caroline. "Stop here."

Damon was about to ask why, but it occurred to him that he knew why. Since they had a far enough head start, Caroline wanted to stop and have some safe-for-now sex. Feeling himself getting hard thinking about it, Damon pulled the car into the parking lot and helped Caroline out, holding her hand as they went to the lobby to book the room. The receptionist, a young woman in her late twenties smiled at Damon, and Caroline told herself not to get jealous.

"May I help you?"

"You must certainly may," said Damon. "My wife and I are looking for a room. See, we just got married and we're kind of in a hurry to start the honeymoon, if you catch my drift."

The woman was a bit disappointed, which brought a smile to Caroline's lips. Leave it to Damon to let her down easy. Fortunately, she wasn't so disappointed that she refused to give them a room key, because the next thing she did was give them a key.

"What's the name?"

Without hesitation, Damon said, "Salinsky. David and Candy Salinsky."

Hearing those aliases made Caroline smile even more. She had to admit, Damon was pretty creative, making their aliases sound close to their real names. She made a mental note to really show him her appreciation the second they walked into the room. Damon took the key from the receptionist and walked away, Caroline's hand in his other hand.

_Later..._

Caroline wasted no time in attacking Damon's lips when they got into the room, the adrenaline pumping through her at a rapid pace. Damon returned her kiss and moaned against her mouth as their tongues collided. Caroline then slipped Damon's jacket off and quickly undid every button on his shirt, earning her a groan as her fingers made contact with his chest.

Damon reached behind her and undid the buttons on the back of her gown. Caroline then used her vampire speed to step out of the gown and remove the rest of Damon's clothes, leaving her underwear on so that he could take them off. Kissing her even deeper, Damon then reached and pulled off her bra with his teeth, miraclously leaving the clasps intact, pulling down her panties, and then leading them over to the bed, where he took her wrists and placed them over her head with one hand while caressing her body with the other. He kissed her again and spread her legs apart, driving himself into her and hearing her muffled scream of pleasure as he began to thrust into her. Caroline returned his kiss and gyrated her hips in time with his thrusts.

Feeling himself getting close to the edge, Damon left her lips and let out a scream of pleasure, his fangs extending against his will, and, not thinking twice about it, he plunged them into her neck, growling hungrily as her sweet blood collided with his tongue. Caroline then felt her fangs extending and plunged them into Damon's shoulder, earning her a muffled groan. She was in such a state of bliss at that moment that that she didn't care if she had Damon's scent on her, or that Damon had her scent on him. The whole world seemed to melt away and it was just them. No Klaus, no Katherine, nothing. All she wanted was Damon and no one else.

_Klaus' Mansion – That Same Moment..._

Klaus was in a fit of rage as he threw Rebekah against the wall and held her throat tight with his hand, his fangs bared. He had just finished reading the note that Caroline had written and he was in a mood to kill someone, and he didn't give a shit if the one he killed was his sister.

"How could you let this happen?"

Rebekah coughed as she grabbed onto his wrist to pry his hand off her throat. "You're not going to get answers by strangling me, Nik."

Klaus growled as he realized that she was right. He let go of her throat and watched as she struggled to get her breath back, even though he would've preferred getting the answer out of her the way he was attempting to before.

"All right, I let you go. Now, Rebekah, I'll ask you once more. How could you let this happen? I was to be married today and no thanks to you, my bride is gone! Have you no shame, you little brat? Would it kill you to let me have happiness for once?"

Rebekah scowled at him. "How could _I_ let this happen? Nik, you know that this wasn't my idea."

"No?" said Klaus. "Well, whose brilliant idea was it to stop the wedding?" He didn't give her a chance to reply, because he already knew who was behind it. "Of course, Katerina. I might have known that she would plan something like this."

"Was there ever a doubt?"

Klaus and Rebekah turned to see Katherine standing there, a sly smirk on her face. Klaus growled at her, his fangs glistening in the light of the room.

"Where is she, Katerina?" he said. "Where is Caroline? Tell me!"

"What are you going to do if I refuse, kill me?" said Katherine. "Go ahead, try it, but you'll be killing Elena in the process, because we're magically linked again, and anything you do to me, she feels it tenfold. So you see, Klaus, I've got the upper hand this time."

"You little whore," said Klaus. "Why are you doing this? What do you expect to gain from all this?"

"You sound like Caroline," said Katherine. "No wonder you were attracted to her." She chuckled. "To answer your question, I'm not looking to gain anything. I'm just having some fun at your expense. Surely, you can't blame me for that."

Klaus growled again. "Just tell me where Caroline is."

Katherine smirked. "What are you asking me for? You've got strong senses, right? Find her yourself if you want her so badly."

"Oh, I'll find her," said Klaus. "I'll find her if I have to search every inch of this town and all the surrounding areas!" He then got close to Katherine so that their faces were inches apart. "And I expect you to remove the magical link, because I will kill you very, very, _very_ slowly! I want to watch you suffer as you breathe your last treacherous breath!"

With that, he stormed out of the room, leaving Rebekah and Katherine alone, hell bent on finding Caroline, wherever she had gone.

_**Note: Here we go, Chapter 6 of "Torn Between Right and Wrong." Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
